In May, 2003, to obtain this variety, a red-based nameless variety of a culture line possessed by Applicant was crossbred with mixed pollens of nameless varieties of a culture line possessed by Applicant in a farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan. Compared to ‘Kedoaka5152’, the red-based nameless variety was easy to be discolored by ultraviolet ray. The mixed pollens were obtained from several nameless varieties, which were difficult to be discolored by ultraviolet ray and relatively fast to grow.
In February, 2004, a plant was grown through the above crossbred and a resultant seed was planted in soil on the farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan, to grow (germinate) and then bloom. This planting was carried out to expect that some varied plant could be obtained.
In April, 2005, from several hundreds of the flowering plants by the above planting, some plants which were fast to grow and difficult to be discolored by ultraviolet ray appeared. Then, one of these plants was selected and a branch (stem) thereof was insterted in soil on the farm owned by Applicant in Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima, Japan, to grow (cutting, i.e., vegetative reproduction) and such a vegetative reproduction was repeated for propagation.
In June, 2006, the culture was completed after ensuring uniformity and stability. In other words, it was confirmed that the plant fast to grow and difficult to be discolored by ultraviolet ray, which was ‘Kedoaka5152’ could be obtained with uniformity and stability, and the above repetition was completed.